Forgotten Moment
by amtrak12
Summary: Jeff is pressured to buy Girl Scout cookies. Unexpected crossover! Because I'm insane.


**Author's Note:** _I don't know where this came from. I had a vague idea of Jeff and Annie bumping into each other way back when Annie was itty-bitty (which I swear was in a prompt meme somewhere, but I can't find it now), but then that seemed weird or possibly creepy so my mind added in the crossover aspect. Because clearly the Doctor and Rose spying on young Jeff and Annie makes this encounter less weird. *rolls eyes* Oh, well. At least it let me do commentary on their relationship. And without Abed! lol_

"Excuse me, sir." The voice was so small, Jeff barely heard it, but he definitely felt the tug on his shirtsleeve. He turned around and saw a little girl looking up at him. She had her hair pulled back in braided pig tails and was holding a clip board that looked absurdly large in her small hands.

"Um..." Jeff glanced around hoping to spot her parents nearby. "Are you lost?"

"No. I'm selling cookies for the Girl Scouts."

"Girl Scouts? You can't be in Girl Scouts. What are you, two?"

The girl scrunched up her face in an angry pout.

"I'm four!" She said quite firmly. "I got to be a Daisy early because I'm advanced for my age."

_What the hell was a Daisy?_ "Where are your parents?" He asked, looking around again.

"In the store," the girl replied pointing to the building next to them. "So do you want to buy some cookies?"

"Sorry, kid, not interested." Jeff turned around. He started to walk away, but had barely made it a step before the little girl dashed up and stepped in front of him.

"But the cookies are really yummy! And it's for Girl Scouts." She said it like it was a selling point. Like one shouldn't need any other reason than that to buy the cookies. Of course, a four year old probably didn't.

Jeff leaned down. "I know that cookies are yummy. But cookies are also fattening and I'm not about to go messing up all of this" here he straightened back up and waved his hands to indicate his body "just to help the stupid Girl Scouts." And with that he stepped around the girl and quickly took off down the sidewalk in hopes of avoiding the crushed look that was likely on her face.

He forgot to steel himself for the tears.

Damn.

Jeff paused after the first sob escaped. Grimacing, he turned around and looked back at the small girl. She was still standing where he left her, head hung down, tears streaming down her face.

Well, alright, he was just picturing the tears running down her face since her back was to him, but he knew they were there.

His gut twisted with a feeling he thought he permanently killed years ago. He let out a frustrated growl and stomped back over to the girl.

Oh, yeah. Those were definitely tears.

"Give me the clipboard." Jeff stuck out his hand. The little girl looked up at him with her huge, watery blue eyes.

"Come on, the clipboard!" He repeated impatiently.

Slowly she held up the clipboard, and Jeff snatched it from her. Unhooking the pen from the top, he started filling out the order form.

"Alright, I am buying _one_ box. And that's only because Thin Mints are my favorite. You got that?"

The girl was wiping her eyes with her sleeve, still sniffling, but she nods like she understands.

"Good." Jeff handed back the clipboard and finished the money out of his pocket. The girl took the money and carefully placed it in a zip-lock bag she was carrying. Then she looked back up at him, her face breaking out in this blinding smile.

"Thank you!" she said before skipping happily back to the store that her parents were in. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"That was kind of you."

Jeff spun around and found himself facing two strangers.

"What?"

The woman, who looked about his age, pointed towards the kid. "Buying cookies from her. It was nice."

Jeff frowned at her accent. What were British people doing in Colorado? He shrugged.

"The kid didn't play fair. She guilted me into it with her tears."

The tall man grinned and said, "Well at least your future self will thank you when you suddenly get a box of Thin Mints next month."

"Whatever," Jeff replied, done with talking to random weirdos on the street. He quickly walked off across the street.

"That's Jeff Winger," the Doctor said after Jeff left. Rose looked up at him.

"And who's that? Is he important?"

"Well he's not famous or anything, but he'll be important to little Annie over there."

Rose peered curiously at the girl who was now standing at the street corner talking animatedly with her parents.

"They get married one day."

Rose's head whipped around. "What, seriously?" The Doctor nodded. "Oh! That's so sweet!" She watched the girl some more.

"So was that the first time they met?"

"Yep."

"That'll make a nice story for their kids," Rose decided.

"Well, it would if either of them actually remembered this meeting."

"They don't remember it?"

"Nope!" The Doctor said cheerfully. "But don't worry the story of their second meeting, which they believe is their first meeting, is even better." He looked down at Rose. "Jeff created a fake study group to try to win over a girl, but it backfired when other people, including Annie, showed up."

"So he met her again only because he was trying to shag someone else?" Rose stared at the Doctor, a little incredulously.

"Yep!"

She sighed. "Well it's more entertaining, but not as sweet."

"Eh," the Doctor said noncommittally. "Come on then! There's a carnival I've been meaning to take you to." He took her hand and led her off back towards the Tardis.

"So how did you know all of that anyway?" Rose asked.

"Oh, I ran into their son at a hacky-sack competition."

"They have hacky-sack competitions?"

"Of course! Though he wasn't a competitor. He was just an enthusiast. It drove his dad crazy for some reason."

"Were you a competitor?" Rose asked, tongue between her teeth. She bumped his shoulder.

"I was runner-up that year, thank you very much!" Rose laughed.

"You mean you weren't the best at something? That's a first."

"Only because I used some moves that wouldn't be viewed as acceptable for another 20 years."

"How can there be unacceptable moves in hacky-sack?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised. I'll show you when we get back to the Tardis." The Doctor grinned and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Rose just laughed.


End file.
